The present invention relates to compositions for use with living trees, cut timber or lumber, and other wood based products. These compositions provide protection and relief from infestation such as insects and fungi. Methods of using these composites are also contemplated.
While lumber and other wood based products derived from trees are not perishable, they are, nevertheless, susceptible to a host of natural destructive forces. These primarily include attack by insects, such as termites, carpenter ants and the like and fungi such as brown (Poria Sp.) and white (Polyporous Sp.) wood decay fungi (Poria incrassata). Living, growing trees are also subject to attack from insects and fungi.
Many protective treatments have been developed for the protection of lumber and other tree derived products. For example, Bechgaard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,881 relates to a protective composition with a penetrating carrier which comprises a mixture of ethylene glycol land a borate-containing composition which may be disodium octaborate tetrahydrate. In addition, the composition may be diluted with up to 50% by weight of water. However, the Bechgaard patent specifically teaches that such additions of diluent are disadvantageous because aqueous solutions of the active ingredient diffuse into the wood more slowly. Therefore, the amount of dilution should be minimized and, in fact, should not exceed 20% by weight. In fact, Bechgaard instructs that it is preferred that no water be present, to the extent possible. Bechgaard also suggest that it is known to impregnate wood with polyethylene glycol in order to make the wood more dimensionally stable (preventing shrinkage when the wood dries). See also Ember, Preserving The Past, CandE News 10, 12 (Nov. 14, 1988). It has also been suggested that minor amounts (i.e. about 2%) of fungicidal, insecticidal or fire retardant agents may be added thereto. These additives can include boron containing compounds. See Ember, Preserving the Past at Page 12. However, such uses involve polyalkylene glycols having a relatively high molecular weight, i.e., 1000 or higher.
Chapman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,298 relates to a protective treatment for wood. The treatment includes water, methanol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol ethers, hologenated phenols, soluble borates, appears to be used as a buffering agent for the system. Chapman et al. requires the formation of a complex compound involving the organic mercury compounds, the borate ion and the hydroxylated compounds.
Ploquin U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,590 relates to a synergistic boric acid fungicidal composition which includes a boron containing composition, at least one organic compound having in its formula two identical or different radicals selected from OH, NH2, NH and at least one organic or mineral base in an amount sufficient to make the pH of the product in the neighborhood of about pH 9. The organic compound may include xe2x80x9cthe glycolsxe2x80x9d. All of the examples of Ploquin are limited to hexylene glycol or methylene glycol.
Stutz, U.S. published patent application B 848,336 relates to a wood preservative containing alkaline metal cyanides. More specifically, the alkaline metal cyanide is added to an alkaline borate buffered liquid fungicide concentrate of chlorophenates, and organic or inorganic salts of mercury, lead, titanium, copper and zinc. Furthermore, Stutz discloses the use of solvents which consist of alkanols having 1-4 carbon atoms which include a number of glycols identified at Column 2, lines 50-54.
Thornton et al., British Patent No. 937,766 relates to improvements in the treatment of wood and in the products obtained. The patent discloses a formulation which includes a boron containing active ingredient mixed with a small amount of a glycol containing from 2-8 carbon atoms, especially ethylene glycol. The amount of such ingredients should not exceed approximately 5%. Ethylene glycol, as used in the practice of the patent, is shown to be effective in concentrations of approximately 1%.
Short et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,871 relates to a method of impregnating wood with boric acid or boric oxide by the use of boric acid esters of alcohols and thereafter hydrolyzing the esters. According to Short et al., it is well known that boric acid or boron oxide are effective as flame-proofing and fire-retardant agents for wood products.
See also, generally, Birkner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,598, Draganov, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,381, Patel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,110, Goettsche et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,179, Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,726, Boocock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,298 and Oberley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,010.
However; despite these and other wood preservative products and methods, nothing has been found to be completely satisfactory for a variety of reasons. For example, the composition of Champman et al. and Stutz include such compounds as alkaline metal cyanides and organic or inorganic salts of mercury. Such compounds are environmentally hazardous, many pose safety risks to persons and animals, and create difficult and expensive disposal problems.
The composition described in Bechgaard does not appear to suffer from these disadvantages. However, the viscous ethylene glycol solutions taught therein are not applicable to all situations and not suitable for a number of application techniques. See Johnson et al., A Test of xe2x80x9cBoracolxe2x80x9d, A New Formulation Containing Borates, For the Diffusion Treatment of Lumber, project No. 02-17-43-396 dated May 1986, prepared for Forintek Canada Corp. at page 1. Furthermore, testing has established that the compositions of Bechgaard are not effective in either rapid or deep penetration. See Id. In fact, it has been found, completely contrary to the teachings of Bechgaard, that the presence of water in a borate delivery system is generally necessary for reasons other than a reduction of viscosity.
Finally, all of the treatments previously described are limited to timber, lumber and tree derived products. They are not applicable directly to living, growing trees to protect them from infestation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compositions useful for retarding and eradicating infestation in living trees and methods for applying such compounds to trees.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide for compositions which are useful for protecting cut timber, lumber, and other similar tree derived products from infestation, and which are useful in retarding or eradicating existing infestation. Methods of using such compositions are also an object of the present invention.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide solutions to the problems of wood infestation which are environmentally safe, economical and adapted for efficient application under a wide variety of circumstances. Without limitation, these include application to living trees, lumber and other tree derived products, existing structures and dwellings as well as within and around such structures and dwellings.
These and other objects will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the appropriate art after a review of what follows.
In accordance with the objects just described, one aspect of the present invention is the provision of an environmentally safe composition for treating trees and tree derived products which includes at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and 400, at least one short chain alkylene glycol, and a glycol soluble boron containing compound in an amount effective to retard or eradicate infestation.
In a particularly preferred embodiment in accordance with this aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol is polyethylene glycol and is present in an amount of between about 4% and about 23% by weight; the aforementioned at least one short chain alkylene glycol is ethylene glycol and is present in amount of between about 27% and about 76% by weight and the aforementioned glycol soluble boron containing compound is disodium octaborate tetrahydrate and is present in an amount of between about 20% and about 50% by weight. In a more preferred embodiment in accordance with this aspect of the present invention, the polyethylene glycol has an average molecular weight of about 200 and is present in an amount of between about 8% and 15% by weight and more preferably between about 10% and 13% by weight. The ethylene glycol is present in an amount of between about 35% and about 62% and more preferably between about 45% and about 54% by weight. The disodium octaborate tetrahydrate is present in an amount of between about 30% and 50% by weight and more preferably between about 36% and about 45% by weight.
In a most preferred embodiment in accordance with this aspect of the present invention there is provided a composition including polyethylene glycol in an amount of about 11.9% by weight, ethylene glycol in an amount of about 47.5% by weight and disodium octaborate tetrahydrate in an amount of about 40.6% by weight.
Compositions according to this aspect of the present invention may also be expressed in terms of the ratio of boron to the mixed glycol carrier. Specifically, there may be provided an environmentally safe composition for treating trees and tree derived products which includes a mixed glycol having at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol with an average molecular weight of between about 200 and about 400, and at least one short chain alkylene glycol; and boron provided as a glycol soluble boron containing composition, in an amount effective to prevent or eradicate infestation.
The term xe2x80x9cmixed glycol(s)xe2x80x9d is intended to describe a mixture of at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol and at least one short chain alkylene glycol, preferably in a ratio of from about 1 part of said at least one polyalkylene glycol to about one part of said at least one alkylene glycol through about one part of said at least one polyalkylene glycol to about 20 parts of said at least one alkylene glycol.
By the term xe2x80x9cboron provided as a glycol soluble boron containing compositionxe2x80x9d, it shall be understood that elemental boron is not generally soluble, at room temperatures, in glycol or water based solvents. Therefore, the introduction of boron into these compositions requires the use of a complexed form thereof such as, for example, disodium octaborate tetrahydrate, borax, boric acid, the potassium, ammonium, and sodium salts of boric acid, and boric oxide. These glycol soluble boron containing compounds vary greatly in their boron content. However, to determine the proportions of ingredients useful in accordance with the present invention, one need merely calculate the amount of elemental boron to be delivered, regardless of the form the boron takes, and then select an appropriate amount of the desired boron containing composition to deliver that amount of boron. The ratio of mixed glycols can then be determined based on the amount of boron and type of boron containing species.
Furthermore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the ratio of the boron provided as a glycol soluble boron containing composition to the mixed glycol carrier, ranges from about 1 part boron to about 5 parts mixed glycol to 1 part boron to about 20 parts mixed glycol. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the ratio of boron, provided as a glycol soluble boron containing composition to the mixed glycols is about 1:6.6 to about 1:10.0 and in a most preferred embodiment the ratio is about 1:7.12 and the ratio of polyethylene glycol having an average molecular weight of about 200 to the ethylene glycols is about 1:4.
The compositions in accordance with this aspect of the present invention are viscous and generally too concentrated for economical application to timber. However, these formulations can be substantially diluted with a diluent, and preferably water, in order to form less viscous solutions having a wide range of applicability. Unlike compositions known in the art such as those described in Bechgaard, dilution can be accomplished without substantially sacrificing the speed and/or completion of penetration of the glycol soluble boron containing composition (active ingredient). In fact, it has been unexpectedly found that such dilutions are often essential in order to accomplish such penetration.
In addition to its ability to accommodate water, the compositions in accordance with this aspect of the present invention can be directly applied to live trees in order to provide in situ protection from insect infestation, fungal infestation and the like. It has been found that when the undiluted composition of this aspect of the present invention is administered directly to the interior of the tree, the active ingredient (boron containing compound) is dispersed through the tree. The tree is then protected from insect infestation, fungal infestation and the like. The tree so treated also has enhanced flame retardance. Furthermore, lumber manufactured from the tree so treated continues to exhibit resistance to infestation without additional treatment. In some cases, it may be advantageous to slightly dilute these formulations for direct application to living trees. In these cases, a dilution of about 1 part boron to about 4.3 parts water is preferred.
Other compositions useful in accordance with the present invention include glycerine and a boron containing active ingredient, with or without a short chain alkylene glycol such as ethylene glycol. These compositions are also useful for treating a live tree to prevent or eradicate infestation. This may be accomplished by the steps of: drilling a hole in the trunk of a tree to be treated; inserting into said hole adaptive means for accommodating the introduction of a solution; administering an environmental safe composition comprising boron provided as a glycerine soluble boron containing composition in an amount effective to prevent or eradicate infestation and glycerine in an amount effective to solubilize all of said boron.
Another method of treating a living tree to prevent or eradicate infestation in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes the steps of: drilling a hole in the trunk of a tree to be treated; inserting into said hole adaptive means for accommodating the introduction of a solution; and administering an environmentally safe composition comprising boron provided as a glycerine and glycol soluble boron containing compound; provided in an amount effective to prevent or eradicate infestation and a mixture of glycerine and at least one short chain alyklyne glycol said mixture present in an amount effective to solubilize all of said boron.
In accordance with another embodiment of this aspect of the present invention there are provided compositions such as those just described which further include water. In one particular embodiment, the formulation in accordance with this aspect of the present invention includes at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and 400, at least one short chain alkylene glycol, a glycol soluble boron containing compound in an amount effective to prevent or eradicate infestation, and water which is present in an amount up to about 10 times the volume of the combination of the other three ingredients; namely the at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol, the at least one short chain alkylene glycol and the glycol soluble boron containing compound.
In accordance with a more preferred embodiment of the present invention, the composition includes water in an amount of between about 0.5 and about 5 times the combined volume of the other three ingredients; namely the short chain polyalkylene glycol, short chain alkylene glycol, and the glycol soluble boron containing composition, and more preferrably, between about 1 and about 4 times the combined volume of these three ingredients.
In a preferred embodiment in accordance with this aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composition including polyethylene glycol having an average molecular weight of about 200 which is present in an amount of between about 8% and 15% by weight, ethylene glycol which is present in an amount of between about 35% and about 62% by weight, disodium octaborate tetrahydrate which is present in an amount of between about 30% and 50% by weight, and water which is present in an amount up to about 10 times the volume of the combination of the other three ingredients.
In accordance with a more preferred aspect of the present invention, this composition contains water in an amount of between about 0.5 and about 5 times the volume of the other three ingredients; namely the polyethylene glycol, ethylene glycol and disodium octaborate tetrahydrate and more preferably, between about 1 and about 4 times the combined volume of these three ingredients.
In accordance with another more preferred embodiment of this aspect of the present invention there is provided a solution including polyethylene glycol in an amount of about 11.9% by weight, ethylene glycol in an amount of about 47.5% by weight, disodium octaborate tetrahydrate is present in an amount of 40.6% by weight and water which is present in an amount up to about 10 times the volume of the combination of the other three ingredients.
In accordance with a most preferred embodiment of this aspect of the present invention, there is provided a composition wherein polyethylene glycol is present in an amount of about 6.90%, ethylene glycol is present in an amount of about 27.54%, disodium octaborate tetrahydrate is present in an amount of 23.54% and water is present in an amount of about 42.01% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
When expressed in terms of parts of boron provided as a glycol soluble boron containing composition, the compositions in accordance with this aspect of the present invention may also include water. The amount of water included ranges from some amount greater than zero to an amount less than or equal to about 85.5 parts per part of boron provided as a glycol soluble boron containing compound. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the amount of water ranges from about 8.8 parts per part of boron provided as a glycol soluble boron containing compound to about 42.7 parts water per part of the aforementioned boron. In a more preferred embodiment the amount of water ranges from between about 8.8 and about 34.2 parts per part boron provided as in glycol soluble boron containing compound.
It has been unexpectedly found that the addition of water in a substantial amount to the compositions of the present invention including the glycol soluble boron containing compound, and a mixed glycol solution including at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol and at least one short chain alkylene glycol actually facilitates the deep, complete, and rapid penetration of the boron active ingredient into the treated wood (substrate). This is particularly unexpected in view of the teachings of, for example, Bechgaard which discloses a preferred composition of 40% active ingredient (disodium octaborate tetrahydrate) dissolved in 60% ethylene glycol. According to Bechgaard, the presence of water in combination with the aforementioned composition may be a necessary evil for reducing the viscosity of the resulting composition to allow it to be easily applied to tree derived products.
However, in the ideal situation according to the teachings of Bechgaard, no water is added. According to Bechgaard, as the amount of water increases above 20% by weight based on the weight of the carrier plus active ingredient (35 fl. oz. per gallon) there is a greater rate of precipitation of the active ingredient from solution and the impregnation rate and depth of penetration of the composition is compromised.
However, it has been found that the compositions taught by Bechgaard are, in general, no more efficacious than solutions of disodium octaborate tetrahydrate in water when applied to wood having a high water content, and only marginally superior when applied to wood having a low moisture content. See Johnson et al., Supra.
It has been unexpectedly found that water, when combined with a composition consisting of ethylene glycol and disodium octaborate tetrahydrate actually facilitates deep and rapid penetration of the boron containing active ingredient into the substrate. Dilutions of greater than about 50% by weight with water, unexpectedly, improves the delivery profile of the composition. Without wishing to be bound by any particular theory of operation, it is believed that the hygroscopic nature of ethylene glycol requires a significant amount of water and significant time period for efficacy. Therefore, and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a solution comprising ethylene glycol, disodium octaborate tetrahydrate, and greater than about 50% by weight of water.
Further, it has been advantageously found that the addition of a polyalkylene glycol to a formulation including a boron containing compound and an alkylene glycol allows for the incorporation of a substantial amount of water and that the resulting formulations excel in ways formerly unimaginable.
Not only do these compositions actually penetrate trees and tree derived substrate quickly and completely, but their stability is increased. For example, when the solutions including at least one short chain alkylene glycol, a glycol soluble boron containing compound, and at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and about 400 are diluted 1:1 with water, greater stability is achieved. Further, it has been suprisingly and unexpectedly found that dilutions of 1:2 through about 1:5 with water, by volume, have greater stability than 1:1 dilutions by volume. Thus the addition of an increasing amount of water will actually add to the storage stability of the resulting mixture. Most importantly, however, and as previously described, by the use of the polyalkylene glycol and water containing solutions in accordance with the present invention a homogenous distribution of substantially all of the boron active ingredients applied to the tree derived product can be achieved. This penetration and distribution is achieved more rapidly than previously possible, particularly in lumber used in furniture, buildings, and the like, i.e. lumber having an approximate water content of between about 15% and 30%.
Without wishing to be bound by any particular theory, there are a number of reasons why solutions containing only ethylene glycol and a boron containing active ingredient, with or without a minor amount of diluent, may be ineffective. One such theory is that the higher concentrations of boron containing active ingredient found in the formulations in accordance with Bechgaard actually limit the potential rapid penetration thereof. Wood is known to have a generally low pH which hydrolyzes the borate containing ionic species into boric acid. Boric acid has a fairly low solubility, approximately 4% at STP. The result is that the boron containing active ingredient will precipitate out of the ethylene glycol carrier and form a crystalline barrier just under the surface of the wood. This crystalline barrier prevents additional borate containing solution from penetrating. Similar phenomenon have been reported by studies conducted at Oregon State University where it was determined that high concentrations of aqueous borate solutions result in a decrease penetration when compared to the penetration of lower concentration solutions. Thus, only in relatively high moisture content wood would the solutions of Bechgaard, with or without water dilution accomplish significant wood penetration.
Furthermore, when the compositions in accordance with Bechgaard are applied, evaporation of the volatile ethylene glycol and water begin immediately. This significantly limits the amount of carrier available for deep penetration and simultaneously shifts the equilibrium of the composition by increasing the relative concentration of boron containing compound. This may significantly increase the chance of boron precipitation within the wood. Finally, in low moisture content wood, the hygroscopic ethylene glycol has little moisture to use in drawing the active ingredient into the wood substrate. Therefore, while penetration may be greater than other known compositions in dry wood, it is still insufficient to provide deep penetration. This phenomena may be evidenced by the fact that the surface of wood to which the fourmulations of Bechgaard have been applied remain tacky to the touch for more than one week after application. However, if sufficient water is provided to conventional ethylene glycol/disodium octaborate tetrahydrate formulations, then, despite evaporation, sufficient moisture may be present to allow for deep penetration.
It has been unexpectedly and advantageously found that the addition of certain polyalkylene glycols and particularly polyethylene glycol having an average molecular weight of about 200, to the aforemention formulations facilitates the addition of significant amounts of water to the formulations. This has a number of advantageous consequences. Without wishing to be bound by any particular theory of operation, it is believed that the polyalkylene glycol stabilizes the active ingredient, even in the presence of a significant concentration of water. This helps prevent the precipitation of a crystalline boric acid and the formation of a penetration barrier. The presence of polyalkylene glycol also reduces the vapor pressure of the composition facilitating a decrease in the rate of evaporation of the water and ethylene glycol. More importantly, however, the polyalkylene glycol is believed to form a temporary moisture barrier which essentially prevent evaporation of the ethylene glycol and water thus preventing a shift in the solutions equilibrium. Furthermore, because these compositions in accordance with the present invention may include a significant amount of water, the compositions are particularly useful for application to dry wood. It is believed that sufficient water is provided to the dry substrate by the formulations of the present invention thus facilitating the deep penetration of the ethylene glycol and the boron containing composition carried thereby. The rapid penetration of the formulations of the present invention is evidenced by the fact that within about 1 hour following application to wood surfaces, the surface is not tacky.
The compositions in accordance with the present invention also provide the user with significant advantages. Consider, for example, the manufacturer of lumber who wishes to add a wood preservative to the material exiting his mill. Because the solutions in accordance with the present invention would be formulated with a relatively low viscosity, they may be applied as a spray, in an economically fine mist, or provided on a roller or brush which contact the wood as it moves along a conveyor. The presence of the polyalkylene glycol temporarily seals the formulations in accordance with the present invention within the wood allowing the penetration of the active ingredient to continue while the wood is in transit and, or, sitting in a lumber yard waiting for use. Because the presence of the temporary moisture barrier, the risk of the carrier solution drying up prior to deep penetration is reduced and therefore the need for re-application of preservatives is reduced. Finally, because the dilute solutions, in accordance with the present invention have a high degree of storage stability, the solutions can be pre-mixed and used at a considerably later date.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an environmentally safe composition useful for preventing and eradicating infestation in a tree or tree derived product including the steps of charging at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and about 400 and at least one short chain alkylene glycol to a sealable vessel; agitating the glycols preferably while raising their temperature; adding to the glycols an amount of at least one glycol soluble boron containing compound effective to prevent or eradicate infestation; agitating the glycols and the boron containing compound to produce a homogenous mixture; elevating the temperature of the mixture to between about 160xc2x0 F. and 180xc2x0 F.; and filtering the resulting mixture.
There is also provided a method of diluting the compositions made by the process just described by adding a measured amount of water to the filtered mixture resulting from the process described immediately above and mixing the diluted mixture to provide uniformity and eliminate cloudiness.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of preventing or eradicating an infestation in a tree derived product including the steps of providing an environmentally safe composition which includes at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and 400; at least one short chain alkylene glycol; and a glycol soluble boron containing compound in an amount effective to prevent or eradicate infestation; diluting the composition with water in amount of between about 0.50 and about 10.0 times the volume of the combination of the other three ingredients; mixing the resulting solution to provide uniformity and eliminate cloudiness; and applying the mixture to a surface of a tree or tree derived product.
In a preferred embodiment in accordance with the above described method, the short chain polyalkylene glycol is polyethylene glycol having an average molecular weight of about 200 and is present in an amount of between about 8% and 15% and more preferably 10% and 13% by weight based on the weight of the undiluted composition; that is based on the combined weight of the short chain polyalkylene glycol, short chain alkylene glycol and the glycol soluble boron containing composition. The short chain alkylene glycol is preferably ethylene glycol present in an amount of between about 35% and 62% and more preferably between about 45% and 54% by weight based on the weight of the undiluted composition. The glycol soluble boron containing composition is preferably disodium octaborate tetrahydrate present in an amount of between about 30% and 50% and more preferably in an amount of between about 36% and 45% by weight, based on the weight of the undiluted composition. Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of this method, the amount of water provided ranges from between about 0.50 and 5 times the volume of the other three ingredients; namely, the polyethylene glycol, alkylene glycol and glycol soluble boron containing active ingredients and, more preferably between about 1 and 4 times the volume of the other three ingredients.
When placed in terms of parts boron there is provided a method of preventing or eradicating an infestation in a tree derived product comprising the steps of: providing an environmentally safe composition including a mixed glycol including at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and about 400, and at least one short chain alkylene glycol; and boron provided as a glycol soluble boron containing composition in an amount effective to prevent or erradicate infestation; diluting said composition with water in an amount of between about 1 part boron to about 8.8 parts water to about 1 part boron to about 85.5 parts water; mixing the resulting solution to provide uniformity and eliminate cloudiness; and applying said mixture to a surface of a tree derived product.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the present invention boron and the mixed glycols are present in an amount of between about 1 part boron to about 5 parts mixed glycol to about 1 part boron to about 20 parts mixed glycol and the mixed glycols include from about 1 part of the polyalkylene glycol to about 1 part of said alkalyne glycol to about 1 part of said polyalkylene glycol to about 20 parts of said alkylene glycol.
In a more preferred embodiment, the boron and mixed glycols are present in an amount of between about 1 part boron to about 6.5 parts mixed glycol to about 1 part boron to about 10 parts mixed glycol and the water is present in an amount of between about 8.8 parts per part boron to about 34.2 parts per part boron.
In a most preferred embodiment, the boron is present in an amount of about 1 part per 7.12 parts of the mixed glycol and the ratio of said polyalkylene glycol and the alkylene glycol is about 1:4 and the water is present in an amount of about 8.8 parts water to about 1 part boron. It is preferred that the polyalkylene glycol is polyethylene glycol having an average molecular weight of about 200 and the alkylene glycol is ethylene glycol.
The modes of application may include low pressure spraying, high pressure spraying, brushing, misting, immersion, injection, spreading, insertion, and pressure treatment.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of treating a living tree to prevent or eradicate infestation comprising the steps of drilling a hole in the trunk of a tree to be treated; inserting into the hole adaptive means for accommodating the introduction of a solution; and administering an environmentally safe composition comprising at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and about 400; at least one short chain alkylene glycol; and a glycol soluble boron containing compound in an amount effective to prevent or eradicate infestation to the tree through said adaptive means. The glycerine containing solutions in accordance with the present invention can also be used for direct application to trees.
The present invention also contemplates a tree so treated.
The present invention also includes, in accordance with another preferred embodiment, a composition of matter capable of providing protection against infestation and weathering including a hemogenous solution of at least one water emulsifiable polymer based weather sealant suitable for application to the surface of a tree derived product in an amount of about 80% to about 90% by weight; and an environmentally safe composition for treating tree derived products which include at least one short chain polyalkylene glycol having an average molecular weight of between about 200 and 400, at least one short chain alkylene glycol, and a glycol soluble boron containing compound present in an amount effective to prevent or eradicate infestation, wherein said environmentally safe composition is provided in an amount of between about 10% and 20% by weight.